


Dean's lament: a supernatural poem

by rain_fa3ri3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3
Summary: here's a poem I wrote from Dean's POV about his life. Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dean's lament: a supernatural poem

My father is god and god is my father; 

my mother is Mary but also a martyr. 

I shoot and I stab and I scream in the night 

when no one can hear me; don’t know why I fight. 

My brother’s my son and I am his savior. 

I’ve died to protect him from dad’s reckless behavior. 

Been to hell and heaven, purgatory and then 

I find out god’s watching, doesn’t care if I sin. 

I polish my guns, trophies for every year lived-- 

head clouded with rage, god, what wouldn’t I give 

to give up this life, be normal and free--

but the end of a knife is all I can see. 

I am my father’s reflection and my mother’s bone. 

I smash the mirror, can’t ever go home. 

I’m my brother’s keeper--but who will keep me? 

Can’t think like that, fuck my destiny. 

I’m bloody and broken, scarred outside and within. 

The whiskey drowns memories but keeps them locked in. 

I corrupt what I touch so I keep my hands to myself. 

I’m a disease, can’t they see? I just want some help... 

Fix my car, crash a bar, rinse, repeat, go again. 

Kill a monster, burn some bones, but can’t kill what’s within. 

I see myself in everything I kill, but can’t kill what’s in me. 

I’ve punched god in the fucking face, but I never will be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
